Warrior's Pride
by beeftony
Summary: Asami teaches Korra how to fight without bending, along with a few other things. Slight AU in which Korra didn't get her bending back. Korrasami.


The sun burned high above Kyoshi Island, sending warmth and light into the dojo at the top of the hill. Though some concessions to modern technology had been made in the last seventy years, for the most part the island held fast to its roots as a humble fishing village that just so happened to be home to some of the most skilled warriors in the world.

The two individuals using the dojo were no less skilled, though one of them required a little more instruction in the art of fighting without hurling fire from her fists.

"This is stupid," she complained, putting on her very best pout.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to it," the other young woman reminded her. "Besides, you never had a non-bending master."

"I didn't _need_ one."

"Yeah, well, we went over this already. Bending isn't the best choice in every situation, especially when you're trying to be sneaky."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know, it's just… do I really have to wear this?"

She gestured down to the traditional green and gold uniform of the Kyoshi Warriors, which had taken no less than ten minutes to get into and was already cramping her "no sleeves attached" style.

The other girl chuckled. "Korra, it's the only way the Kyoshi Warriors would let us use the dojo. You were there for this."

Korra crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, this is how I learned, so it's where we'll start with you," Asami Sato told her. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm wearing one too."

And boy was she _wearing_ it. Asami had always made any outfit look like it belonged on a fashion runway, and this was no exception, even though the basic design was hundreds of years old. Korra shook her head when she realized she was gawking.

"Let's just get started."

The two of them assumed a fighting stance. Korra positioned herself aggressively as usual, while the other girl opted for a more cautious, guarded form. Unsurprisingly, the Avatar was the first to spring into action, firing off a straight punch.

Asami twirled around it, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her back before kicking the back of her knee, then pinning her to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Okay, that was laughably easy," she commented. "You're not a beginner, Korra. What gives?"

Korra thrashed beneath her, to no avail. "Normally there's supposed to be a fireball."

"Tsk tsk," she uttered, shaking her head. "You're gonna have to retrain your body," she explained. "It's different when you're just using your limbs to fight. In this style, the person who makes the first move usually loses."

"I'll try and remember that," grumbled Korra.

She stood up, and they positioned themselves opposite each other once more. Korra chose a slightly more defensive stance this time, eyeing Asami warily.

This time Asami struck first, swiping her leg towards the Avatar's head with the speed of a well-swung sword. Korra ducked, then charged forward and punched toward the other girl's face. Asami dipped to her left, snatching Korra's wrist with her right hand before backhanding her across the cheek with her left. Korra, stumbled back, stunned, and her opponent finished her off with a side kick to the abdomen.

Korra hit the ground hard, skipping along the tatami mats like a stone across a pond.

"That's two for me," Asami announced matter-of-factly where most people would have bragged. "We can stop sparring if you want. It sounds like you need some serious conditioning before you get used to this new style."

"No, I'm _fine_!" she shouted angrily as she rose to her feet, unconsciously summoning a whirlwind. "I've done enough practice forms in my life to know what I'm doing!"

"The evidence suggests otherwise. You know how to fight without making contact with your opponent, but this is something completely different."

"Quit patronizing me! I got enough of that from Mako!"

Asami sighed and placed her forehead in her palm. "Korra, don't start with this again. I understand why you pushed Mako away after you lost your bending, but seriously; I'm just trying to ease you into this. I don't expect you to get it right away."

"I do."

"Right, because that worked out _so_ well with your airbending."

"Rrrrhh, just shut up and fight!"

She charged, Asami sighed, and then it was over before it even began.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled tight while she used her other forearm to clothesline her, and a swift kick to her ankle finished her. They dropped to the floor, with Asami perched on top of her, pinning her to the ground despite her considerable strength.

After ineffectually thrashing for a good minute or two, Korra stared up at her opponent and breathed heavily, and Asami did the same. She could not tell how long they lay there, but eventually she craned her neck upward and briefly grazed the other girl's lips. A moment later, she claimed them completely.

Asami decided to roll with the sudden change in activity, since, like sparring, it combined aggression with cooperation, and was one hell of a stress reliever. They rolled around while making out sloppily with each other, smearing the face paint that was as much a part of the uniform as the fabric itself.

Korra's hands searched haphazardly across the other girl's back for a way to remove her garments, and eventually she just resorted to clawing and tearing with a near complete irreverence for tradition in favor of plain animal passion. Asami responded enthusiastically, thoroughly turned on by the Avatar's utter lack of decorum.

Once the outer garments were taken care of, Korra moved her lips to Asami's neck and began to suck hard on her flesh. Asami hissed in reply, worming her knee in between her legs and rubbing hard against the clit that lay underneath. All Korra could do to that was moan.

They separated just long enough for Korra to tear off her own bulky dress uniform, doing just enough damage to ensure Asami would not have to pay too heftily later. As soon as the task was completed, Asami reached her fingers into her bindings to get a better grip and yanked the Avatar's face down to hers.

They continued hastily removing each other's clothing in between long bouts of kissing, rubbing, and occasionally gnawing. Before long there was absolutely nothing between them.

Asami trailed kisses down the front of Korra's body before finally arriving at her destination between her legs. She started flicking her tongue back and forth, eliciting a series of muffled squeaks from Korra, who was trying her hardest to avoid alerting the entire island to their impromptu coitus. Asami had been thoughtful enough to warn the Kyoshi Warriors not to disturb them while they practiced, but this was not the scenario she had in mind.

Fingers joined the tongue and began pumping in and out, and Korra had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Asami continued lapping hard at her clit, which turned her face completely red until she could not stand it anymore and shouted her ecstasy.

"Keep… doing that!" was all she managed to breathe out before another wave of pleasure caused her to slam her head into the floor.

Asami obliged, moving her fingers faster and faster while continuing to lavish attention on Korra's clit. After a few more minutes of this, Korra's hips bucked uncontrollably as an orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave.

"Gnnnnaaaaaaaahhhh!" she groaned as her entire body shook with pleasure.

When the orgasm subsided, Korra sat up and moved her sweaty body closer to Asami's. "My turn," she panted with hungry eyes. "Bend over."

Asami did so, and she wasted no time shoving her face right in there, plunging her tongue deep into the other girl's folds. She moaned positively, which only spurred Korra on further as she moved her tongue in every direction.

When she had finished with the tongue-play, Korra rose to her knees and inserted two fingers into an environment that was wet and ready for her, then pumped her arm back and forth like the most well-oiled piston of all time.

The sudden onset of pleasure caused Asami's eyes to roll into the back of her head, and she grunted enthusiastically. Korra hooked two fingers inside of her mouth and pulled her head back while continuing to move her fingers violently back and forth inside her.

After keeping this up for several minutes, she removed her fingers and slid them in and out of her mouth instead, licking them clean. She then rolled Asami over and descended on top of her, reinserting her fingers while sucking face with renewed vigor. She curled them backward in a "come hither" motion, leading Asami to scream into her mouth. Then she did it again.

She started rubbing Asami's clit with her thumb while moving her fingers back and forth, digging into her neck with her teeth at the same time. Asami guided her through a series of hisses and moans, and eventually Korra brought her to orgasm as well.

Asami wailed long and loud, and would have continued to do so if Korra's mouth had not covered hers with a crowning kiss. As the pleasure subsided, they clove to each other and rode the orgasm out.

After a few more rounds of this, they lay there on the floor of the dojo, enjoying each other's company.

"We have got to find a better solution to arguments than having angry sex," Asami breathed.

"Hey, I say don't fix what isn't broken."

"It _is_ broken, silly," she pointed out, shoving her playfully. "It's not exactly healthy."

"Yeah, I know," she admitted. "And I get what you said earlier. I do need to be a little more patient. I just really miss my bending."

"You'll get it back," Asami reassured her as she held her close. "I know you will."

"Thanks," Korra replied. "I really appreciate you being here for me these past few weeks. Sometimes it feels like you're all I've got."

"You're welcome."

They decided to take the rest of the afternoon off.


End file.
